


Waiting

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch comes to see you at this time every day.   You’re expecting him any minute…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a double drabble for LJ me_and_the 100 challenge 315: second person POV.

Hutch comes to see you at this time every day. You’re expecting him any minute…

  
You lay there tryin’ not to let your body shake from the pain. You bite your bottom lip, squeezing your eyes shut, counting the minutes ‘til you can get your next dose of relief, and prayin’ to get it before he walks in because he’ll see right through your charade and know you’re havin’ a bad day.

  
And come hell or high water you won’t let him see that you can’t even imagine what it’s like taking a deep breath without feelin’ like knives are twistin’ your guts around. You can’t let him see how worried you are that you can’t sit up on your own, eat solid food, or even, God forbid, pee by yourself.

  
Your scared shitless you won’t ever be the same again. And the worst thing? The worst thing is you’re afraid you’ll never be his partner again, never be on the streets with him again.

  
But you can’t let him see. Not yet. Not when he walks in with that big smile on his face, but you know by his eyes he cried the whole way over. He’s scared, too.


End file.
